TRAILER: A Taste Of Something Different
by The Only Mrs Malfoy
Summary: Like the title suggests, this is a trailer for my story 'A Taste of Something Different'. Read this if you wanna see a hero that DOESN'T have spiky brown hair...


**Trailer: A Taste of Something Different**

Author's Note: Before anyone accuses me of copying the idea of a trailer, I just wanna let you know that I saw this being used by PineappleIce and immediately fell in love with it! I've made sure that it's okay to use it, but if anyone else thinks I'm stealing her ideas, well... sorry, but that's not what I intend. Anyway, I know the trailer comes before the story, but I'm gonna use this as an attention-grabber, so more people will be compelled to read it!

Key (because I'm not creative enough to think up my own):  
  
Normal font - the action/setting  
_Italic font_ - The voice-over (in Kairi's voice)  
**Bold font** - the words that appear in white on an all-black background

--------------------------------------------------

_He was perfect in every way, shape and form..._

Kairi shyly walks up to a popular-looking Sora and blushes as he captures her lips in a kiss.

_He was my dream-come-true..._

Kairi laughs along with all the blitzball players as Sora tells a funny joke to his table.

_I never thought he'd look my way._

Kairi stands alone by her locker. She looks up wondrously as Sora approaches her.

"Hey Sumori! Lookin' good!"

She blushes.

"Wanna catch a movie sometime?"

She drops her jaw.

_The few months I've been with him seemed like heaven._

Kairi walks confidently down the hallway, her arm linked with Sora's. Her classmates stare at her enviously as she walks by, surrounded by Sora's blitzball friends.

Kairi feels a stare on her and turns around to see a redhead with a mysterious-looking cloak watching her carefully. She glares at him.

_But some redheaded freak has taken to the habit of stalking me..._

Kairi is rushing to a class to avoid being late. She nearly collides with the redhead. Her books fall to the floor but he picks them up and hands them to her.

"What's your problem? Why don't you leave me alone?" she shouts unnecessarily. He gives her a cold stare and walks away.

_I tried to ignore him, so I went to my locker and found something that sent my heart soaring..._

Kairi opens her locker and two notes fall out. She picks one up and her eyes widen as she reads it. She clutches the note to her chest and whispers to herself, "God, Sora! You're so sweet!"

_Sora couldn't have made me any happier._

Kairi walks into Sora's living room and gasps as her boyfriend tackles her onto the couch and begins kissing her fervently.

"What are you doing?" she asks, alarmed.

"Just what you wanted, baby."

_I had no idea what was going on..._

The next day, Kairi is about to walk to lunch, feeling rejected and used, when Sora and his gang appear.

"I'm not finished with you, Sumori. I always get what I want." Sora says menacingly. Before Kairi can run, she is shoved carelessly into a classroom.

_Suddenly, that perfect image of Sora in my mind was crumbling..._

**THIS FALL**

Kairi is on the floor, eyes wide in fear, Sora hovering above her...

**THE GOOD GUY...**

As Kairi waits for the inevitable pain to come, she spots a flash of flaming red hair...

**ISN'T WHO YOU'D EXPECT...**

Kairi is trying to minimize herself against the cold metal lockers behind her. She screams as a brutal kick is aimed toward her head. When nothing happens, however, she opens one eye, and then both. Her eyes widen in amazement as a tall shadow falls over her.

**A NEW ALLIANCE IS FORMED.**

Kairi is shaking hands with a petite blonde girl wearing a cloak similar to that of the previous redhead.

**NEW FRIENDS ARE MADE.**

Kairi is hugging a boy with pale blond hair and welcoming blue eyes.

"Thanks for everything, Roxas." she whispers into his neck.

**OLD FRIENDS ARE LOST.**

"You're gonna regret breaking our Sora's heart!" shouts a snobby-looking girl; the leader of a pack of snobby-looking girls accosting Kairi in the hallway.

**AN UNEXPECTED ROMANCE OCCURS...**

A girl with cherry-red locks and a boy with flaming red hair are getting dangerously close to each other.

**AND THE GAMES OF JEALOUSY HAVE BEGUN.**

**A TASTE OF SOMETHING DIFFERENT**

A girl with cherry locks sitting on a picnic table with a redhead's arm draped over her shoulder.

"Maybe something different is all I needed..." the girl muses out loud. Just then, a shrill bell rings in the distance and the entire population of Destiny High files out into the school's courtyard. Then they spot the odd couple on the table and their mouths drop.

**COMING TO YOU THIS SEPTEMBER 2006**

**THE END**

**A/N: Okay... my first time writing a trailer... did I give too much away? Does the trailer make you wanna read my oneshot? PLEASE leave your reviews/compliments/criticism/rants/ more-preferably-compliments! By the way, the events shown in this trailer aren't _exactly_ the same events in the actual story, they're just similar. I'm also going to make a trailer for the sequel to this story so if you've read it, look out for that too! **


End file.
